The alcohol extract from Calanthe discolor Lindl. is known to be useful for promotion of hair growth and restoration. (JP. A 5-294813) However, the components of this extract have not been identified.
Therefore, there is a need to isolate and identify the active components of the alcohol extract of Calanthe discolor Lindl. There also is a need for compounds that are derivatives of these active components which may be more active and possess other physiological activities.